During the second year of the Emergency Room project, an attempt will be made to identify the health care benefits to be expected from availability to a physician in an emergency room setting of a summarized patient medical record, the Health-Illness Profile (H-IP). The following two points will be specifically investigated: 1) Could the appropriateness and completeness of care in the emergency room be appreciably increased if the information contained in the H-IP were available? and 2) Could the frequency of unnecessary procedures commonly performed in the emergency room be reduced? If the conclusion reached in (1) above is positive, the H-IP will be introduced into the Ben Taub General Hospital Emergency Center system on January 1, 1976.